


Irrational Fear

by JustGalactic



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff? Angst? I'm not sure, Gen, platonic or romantic take your pick kids, this is just a short fic of them being dumb boys bc they're always being dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalactic/pseuds/JustGalactic
Summary: Ben calls up his friend Sammy during a thunderstorm. And it's totally not because he's scared, okay?! And then when the power goes out, Sammy is definitely 100% cool with that, not afraid at all. Nope.





	Irrational Fear

Another clap of thunder sounded, and Sammy watched rain pour down his window. It was the middle of the day, but it was as dark as midnight outside, and the storm was only growing. That's when his cell phone rang.

"Sammy? S-Sammy, you there?" Ben's voice was shaky.

"Yeah buddy, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Ben practically squeaked. "Nothing's wrong, everything's-" a clap of thunder sounded over the small town, and Ben screamed. Sammy heard the sound of a phone falling to the floor and stifled a chuckle.

"Is top journalist Benjamin Arnold afraid of storms?"

"Wha- I, of course not," Ben scoffed. He's not a convincing liar. "It's just..." He cleared his throat. "Loud...which is..."

"Scary. To you at least." Ben groaned, and Sammy laughed.

"It's not scary, Sammy!"

"Why'd you call then?"

"I just...needed to hear another voice."

"Because you're scared," Sammy quipped, laughing again. "Y'know, I wouldn't be laughing so much if your squealing wasn't hil-" and with a zap, Sammy watched all of the lights he could see flicker out. The ones in his apartment, the street lights, the lights in the houses he could see from his apartment. Dark.

"Aw, bummer dude. Power's out. Let's hope it's back up for the broadcast tonight." Sammy was silent. "Sammy? You good?"

"Ben..." Sammy's voice was quiet. "Can you...please stay on the line?" It took a moment for it to sink in, but once it did, Sammy could hear the smirk in Ben's voice.

"Is Big City DJ Sammy Stevens afraid of the dark?" He mocked.

"I'm not afraid, I just..."

"Mhm. Sure. Of course." Ben's smug laughter stopped as soon as another clap of thunder shook his house.

"Ben?"

"Sammy?"

They were both so very obviously terrified, and there was no point in trying to hide it.

"Look, Ben, can you stay on the line? At least until the power's back up?"

"And do what?"

"I dunno...talk," Sammy says quietly.

"Dude, we talk every night. I'm getting extremely tired of talking to you," Ben said, but Sammy could tell he wasn't serious.

"I'll have you know that listeners tune in night after night to hear my velvety tones-"

"Keep telling yourself that, Shotgun," Ben laughed. They kept talking, and even when the power flickered back on, neither of them seemed to notice. Or, if they did, they didn't bother hanging up.


End file.
